Convenience stores typically require refrigeration and/or freezing capacity and a source of cool air when ambient temperatures are too warm. Convenience stores also frequently require a source of hot water for store use and/or for use in an associated car wash, laundromat, etc., and may require a source of warm air when ambient temperatures are too cool.
Providing the required cooling and heating capacity can be expensive for convenience stores, or for any facility requiring both cooling and heating. While improvements have been made in energy-efficient cooling and heating, there are still gains and improvements to be made across the various technologies.
A need exists for energy efficient cooling and heating, particularly for use in a convenience store environment. The present invention addresses that need.